Little Lolita Lesbians
by Sailor Latias
Summary: 200Km/H in the Wrong Lane / / It's all about, all about us. There's a theme that they can't touch cuz you know \ \ Elsanna
1. Starting From Here, Let's Make a Promise

Originally uploaded on Valentine's Day, 2014.

* * *

Room 110 was the better art room, with the superior, younger, livelier teacher and a more empathetic environment for just about anyone to thrive. No way was she going to be stuck with that old bat again. Her side of the henhouse offered a bit more, yes, but her methods of teaching were less than subpar. She was old as fuck; why doesn't she just retire already?

Okay, so maybe that was a bit harsh. Ms. Almonry was tough to please, but she wasn't normally a full-on bitch. The only thing the old woman needed to do was to stop expecting her pupils to be Picassos when they walk in her door and maybe they could try to tolerate her.

_But enough musings about that one... what about Mr. Kampar?_

Mr. Kampar was the other art teacher, universally loved by the student body. His sense of humor charmed even the sourest of pussycats and his teaching method was to just let art come when it may... as long as it showed up before the due date.

Her last semester here means she had to make it count. A majority of her classes were electives anyway so that should make it easy, right? Unlike her last school, this year at Nilknarf High was a breeze... with some minor exceptions.

_Well, here goes nothing._

She threw back her hair and took a breath. The door to her destination was already open when she saw it and the smell of old white board markers long since lost their caps blew right in her face, causing her to cough ever so slightly and alert the class of her entrance. About forty pairs of eyes turned to look at her, yet not one of them was the teacher.

_Shit... well, this is fantastic_.

The tables were assembled into groups of three with two students per table at each seat. She pressed on, past a whiteboard with "WELCOME TO ART 101!" in bold block letters, zig-zagging her way through the asymmetrical arrangement, ignoring the stares of the other teens and presented Kampar with her schedule. He barely even glanced at it before offering her a gentle smile and pointing her to the seat right in front of him as it was the only one available.

_Of course... how cliché_.

She awkwardly sat herself down and placed her backpack on the floor next to her. Mr. Kampar resumed what he was saying, which wasn't much, and handed his new student a sketchbook the moment he was done.

"For homework on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, I have my students do a nightly drawing," he explained, gesturing to the book, "So make sure you bring this every single day. On Fridays, I want you to write a sentence. Don't worry about that for now, it's only Tuesday. This sketchbook is the most important item in your inventory. Everything goes in here. Please don't lose it, okay?"

Elsa nodded.

"Your first assignment right now is to do a self-portrait," he turned to the rest of his class, "Remember, class– Hey, Maggie, Krista, ladies, stop talking, please. Thanks. Remember, your self-portrait is so I know where you are. I don't care if you don't know how to shade or sketch or whatever, this is just practice. You're not going to be graded on how well it is, but I do expect you to try your best. It should look like _you_. Not how you think you look, not how your friends think you look, how you look in the mirror. The only thing I require is A: that you do it, preferably turned in on time in the Turn-In Box, and B: you need to have a neck..."

The class snorted at such a request; even Kampar himself wasn't immune.

"You'd think that's a joke, but you wouldn't believe how many students have turned in portraits to me that just have heads floating in space. Don't be those students."

The boy sitting next to Elsa raised his hand. "So you want a mug shot, is that right, Mr. Kampar?"

"Yes, Don, that's exactly what I want!" Kampar smirked, giving Don a pat on the shoulder. "Keep working, everyone. You've got forty-two minutes. If you have any questions, I'll be at my desk. Portraits are to be finished no later than... oh, why not? Next Tuesday! So on Monday, there should be no whining about not getting enough time. Mirrors are by the Turn-In Box, final paper is there as well; grab a sheet if you think you're ready."

Elsa watched the teacher settle down at his desk before turning back and opening her sketchbook to the first blank page. So far the class was going okay. Now, if the pencil would just cooperate with her, fourth period was going to be a cinch.

She stole a glance at the classmates she was grouped with. Except for the redheaded girl sitting across from her, they were all guys. Don was chatting with the others about Lacrosse and Frisbee. The girl in front of her was sketching a circle that, by the end of its use, would end up as the majority of her face.

_Guess I better get started_.

Reaching into the smallest pocket on her backpack, Elsa pulled out her favorite mechanical pencil and drew up a quick, medium-sized circle just a bit below the center of the page. She was in the midst of drawing some more lines to determine where her facial features ought to be when someone gently kicked her leg. The blonde instinctively looked up with a tired expression. The redheaded girl gasped when their eyes met.

"Sorry," she said softly, "I'm used to not having someone sit there so I could put my feet up sometimes, you know?"

"S'okay," Elsa shrugged. She moved over a little so there would be room, even if it meant half her butt was hanging out. "Have at it."

The girl shook her head. "No, don't. It's okay." She dropped her pencil and stuck her hand out. "I'm Anna Delle, freshman."

"Elsa Aren, senior. It's nice to meet you, Anna," Elsa smiled, scooting back to her original spot. The girl had a strong grip, much more than she expected. "How do you like this place?" she asked, picking up her pencil and twirling it between her fingers.

Anna watched her before picking up her own pencil and looking down at the circle she made beforehand. She began doodling on the margins of her paper absently, deciding not to cut contact with the only other girl of the group. Class was boring without someone else to really have a conversation with and she didn't think she was jock enough to talk to the boys.

"It's big. Like, before I transferred here, at my old high school there were just two floors in the two main buildings and one for the other three. Here, there's a basement, a ground floor and, like, three others to boot. What the hell?"

_On the contrary_, _fresh_-_meat_...

The twirling stopped. "I see." Elsa rested her chin on her palm, writing tool still in hand, "Every place is different. Why'd you decide to come to this shithole?"

Anna giggled. "It's not _that_ bad here. I'm actually amazed at how chill this place is. You can wear hats and gloves and your headphones won't get confiscated on sight! After I left my old school, I heard it began to run more like a fascist torture chamber than before, so I guess you could say I got out before the new government took over. My stepdad wanted to be closer to his job so we moved here. Originally, he and my mom wanted me to complete school there but I wanted to be the mysterious transfer student, ya know? I thought it'd be easier to make friends that way..."

_Well, aren_'_t you just adorable_?

"I hate to burst your bubble, Anna, but all you fresh-meat are mysterious transfer students. You just happen to show up the exact same time, that's all."

This earned her a smirk. "Then I'm even more mysterious because I literally just came here four days ago!" she gave Elsa a little nudge with her foot under the table and laughed when the older girl suddenly yelped, practically springing out of her seat.

"Settle down over there, ladies..." Mr. Kampar chided from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, ladies," said the boy sitting next to Anna mockingly, "Play footsies somewhere else."

Anna scoffed while Elsa couldn't resist a laugh that time. As the last of her giggles died down, she picked up her pencil once more and began to sketch her face and hair. This time she was going to actually _work_. Maybe she and Anna could talk over lunch or something later but for now, there was an assignment to be completed.

"Psst!" A sheet of notebook paper folded into fourths was shoved in front of her sketch. Elsa pushed it aside without blinking, but unfolded it once and kept her left elbow on the crease. It was only after she finished drawing her little nose and a thin outline for her lips did she decide to see what Anna wanted, not bothering to look up should the redhead's face be any indicator.

_Lunch_?

She didn't have time to think before a smile came about at that one little word. Lunch with a question mark; Anna was asking her to lunch and right now, that sounded nice. Too lazy to take a millisecond to glance up and turn her head to the left, Elsa pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and checked the time from there. They had a good chunk of class left before lunch came at 11:45am.

_Fucking admins fucking up the fucking lunch schedule_.

_Yes_.

Anna had a hopeful smile on her face when Elsa indiscreetly handed her the note back and went about her work. She gave an audible squeak when she saw the answer and quickly wrote a reply.

_I just blinked and the note's in front of my face again_.

_Yaaayy_! _Senpai noticed me_!

_She's on the internet a lot then, I see_.

_I don_'_t have a car though, sorry_.:_I_

_That_'_s ok_, _we_'_ll just eat here_._Buy or bring_?

_I bring_, _you_?

_Me 2_. _U wander_?

_Yeah_, _you_?

_I kinda don't have any friends 2 sit w/ so yea_, _I do 2_. _How come I nvr seen u_?

_Freshmen are confined to the cafeteria_. _They want new blood to eat their shit_.

_O_. _Heard the pizza was good though _:_D_

_It might be_, _Idk_... _you_'_re not gonna work on your self-portrait_, _are you, Anna?_

_Nope_! _We have all week, Elsa_!

_HAH! I_'_m the senior here _–_this is __my__ year to slack off_. _YOU gotta work your butt to climb the ranks_, _freshmeat =__P_

_HAHA stop calling me that, it makes me hungry lol what time's lunch_?

_Idk, 15 min_?

_Ugh but I'm hungry NOW_!

_How hungry_?

_So hungry I could cry_!

Elsa frowned. Was she serious?

_Drop your pencil or something_.

It was the freshman's turn to act puzzled but she complied anyway, under the guise of a tired stretch. Quickly, the blonde reached into the second-biggest pocket of her backpack where food was usually kept. She pulled out a small baggie of 3 Milano cookies all halved, glad to have an excuse to be rid of them without unwilling consumption and blindly chucking the treats over. When she sat herself straight, the other girl had already swallowed.

"Chew!" Elsa whispered fiercely.

Anna smiled sheepishly, scribbling yet another message to add to the page. Heaving a sigh, Elsa looked at the time. Seven more minutes until class was over. The boys were already packing their stuff; she began to as well until the paper was back in her corner, the little bag of cookies underneath. She read it while clearing her side of the table.

_Omg ily ur the best_, _Elsa_! _That_'_s it_, _ur my new best friend_! _THANK U SO MUCH_! _FOOD_! _My tummy is happy now_:_3 I saved u 3 so we_'_re even_, _k_?

Sure enough, there were three cookies left, just as Anna said. With nothing else to hide the evidence, Elsa pushed both items back and nodded towards the younger girl.

"I'm kind of sick of them, actually..." she muttered, "So, no thanks."

She watched as her new friend paused before pulling the snack back to her side and ate one more half. The remaining pieces were offered to the boy sitting next to her, Ronny, and Don, who accepted them with no hesitation.

"Okay, folks, the bell's about to ring so find a place to stop in your work," Mr. Kampar announced, making his way behind Anna and Ronny's table to point out the huge chalkboard behind them, "Homework! You are to draw a realistic picture, to the best of your ability, of something that starts with the letter A. It can be anything you want, it just has to exist. I will be checking tomorrow to see what you've got."

The bell rang not a moment later and the kids who packed up early and were already standing flocked out of the room. Elsa stood up and pushed in her chair.

_I_'_ll wait for her by the door_.

"Elsa, come by my desk for a second, I have papers for you."

... _Or not_, _I guess_.

"Kay."

Anna was just starting to gather her things, paying no mind to the exchange before her as she carefully dropped her items into her bag. It was nice to actually enjoy her time in fourth period for the first time in never. The boys got on her nerves at times, going on about some party, some girl, or even like today, just debating Frisbee and Lacrosse, all the while cracking jokes about each other because they were tight. She was unnecessary.

Elsa could change that.

At least, she hoped Elsa would.

Maybe she could give her advice or tell stories during class – _anything_ to relieve the tortuous boredom Anna was constantly subjected to feeling. What senior didn't have one or two crazy tales up her sleeve? When the last of her items were zipped up in her pack, the redhead gave her trademark twin braids a slight tug before looking up at Elsa and Mr. Kampar.

"Anna, you ready?" called the blonde, hastily shoving papers into her backpack. Although she knew the senior couldn't see it, Anna nodded and led the way into the hall, Elsa following shortly after. They began casually wandering the first floor when Elsa, hoping for a destination, asked, "Where do you want to go?"

She received a shrug in response. "My next class is Gym, across the street with Mr. Landers. I'd rather not eat with the stench of sweat. You?"

"Hmm..." Elsa mused, pausing in their trek to lean against a wall and slump to a sitting position. Anna followed suit and sat down next to her, not that Elsa noticed. "Well, the ground floor right now, because it's lunchtime, is gonna be blasting music due to the breakdancing squad so we won't get to talk much. My class is down there; I take Drama, see..."

Anna nodded.

"The third floor, we're not allowed to go on because there are freshmen classes in session. We could eat outside, but it's hella crowded out there and people smoke and shit. Second floor, more likely than not there's the lion-dancing club and a bunch of other people sitting in front of your locker when you want to put your textbook away..."

"Elsa–"

"The first floor, there's not much happening here per se but you never know. I think there's a few clubs around, too. Plus there's the cafeteria–"

"Elsa–"

"–and that place is crowded as all hell but maybe we could try to sneak up to the third floor and if we're quiet–"

"Elsa!" Anna laughed, covering the blonde's mouth, "My God, stop... talking!" She stifled another bout of giggles as Elsa, eyebrows raised, looked at the hand over her mouth and gave its owner a mock glare. She had her attention now.

_Finally_.

Anna batted her eyes in a feeble attempt to placate the senior. "Let's just eat right here, okay?"

It took a few seconds before Elsa nodded and Anna took her hand away. Each girl reached into her respective bag and pulled out her homemade lunch.

"Right here would be just fine." Elsa murmured.


	2. You and Me, Let's Just be Honest

Hi, Laviniya here. Let me start by saying this fiction was originally planned ahead of time with only one goal in mind: to write an Elsanna fiction that featured little to no angst. That was it. This was meant to specialize in fluff feels and just give the general Elsanna audience something to be happy about in the wake of the famously fabulous r9kElsa is Suffering, of which I am a huge fan. A Snowflake in Spring by **_Celery Sticks_** will undoubtedly do this better than I ever will so if you haven't checked that one out, DO IT. _**IT'S FUCKING GORGEOUS**_.

The reason I'm changing courses, so to speak, is in the wake of what just happened with the band and whose music I am using as theme. What just came to pass altered my thoughts of this story drastically and I had to rethink just about everything. What band? Look up the lyrics. That band...

I'll need you to motivate me to do so. Please. I've a bad habit of leaving stories to rot and I want to finish this story. I want to improve my writing with something not only close to me, but any and all the readers who gave this fiction a chance.

This chapter was supposed to be published a week from the first... but like I said, shit happens. Here you are.

Happy 29th birthday to the one and only, Yulia Volkova. (_Iloveyou_)

* * *

"Sorry, Els," Anna said softly, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder, "Gotta be shit. Kids do this thing where they blame themselves for the sufferings of their parents. Did you?"

Elsa laughed drily, relaxing her head atop Anna's in return. "My dad drilled it into me not to so I couldn't even do it in secret. He's always like, 'Elsa, Papa always tells you that divorces are between the ones making it. If it was your fault, you would know all about it and you know nothing'. I just took it because he knew best."

"So you just accepted that you knew nothing? At all?!" Anna asked incredulously, "Did you at least know where your mom was? I mean, you were like, four-years-old for goodness' sake! If I were you..." she trailed off.

Out of habit more than anything, Elsa took out her phone and checked the time when she heard Anna pause. It just turned 12:03. The two had spent the last fifteen minutes of their break discussing their home lives in between eating bits of lunch.

It was somewhat of a shock to both teenagers that the other girl did not have so much as a sandwich. Instead, there were little bags of snacks such as fruit slices, cookies and crackers accompanied by a different soft drink – apple juice for Anna and Elsa chocolate milk. The assortment of little treats could hardly even begin to be called a proper school meal, but what they had they divided, if only for variety's sake.

Anna had her mother, maternal grandmother and a stepdad around, whereas on Elsa's end it was just her and her Papa. Surely one of the adults in Anna's life could've bothered to make sure she was eating properly at school? Elsa thought it rather odd her own father didn't find another lover to keep himself happy, as she certainly wouldn't mind having someone to talk to when he couldn't understand, but decided to keep these thoughts to herself as it was none of her business.

_After all_, _Papa never complains_, _so why should I_?

"I'm not too fond of him, really. When they got serious I used to tell everyone who would ask me that I hated him to hell."

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked, taking a sip of her milk, "Who?"

The younger girl sighed and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "My stepdad... We've lived with him for about three years now and I'm still not used to having a man around. My mom was doing wonders as a single parent. But I guess he makes her happy, so I can't say shit. I just wish I had my actual dad around, you know?"

The blonde shrugged, "Kind of... my dad hasn't made any effort to find love even though it's awkward asking him to buy my... you know, girl things. Only reason I can't do it myself is because he's paranoid as hell that I'll get kidnapped, raped, murdered or all three."

"Heh," sneered Anna, "I bet that's always fun, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah it is."

She checked the time again. Lunch was going by quicker than she was used to, and this change of pace was welcome. Munching on an apple slice, the senior closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"So, what're your thoughts on sex?"

"...!" "Oh shit!"

Anna shielded herself with an arm just in case whilst bits of chewed apple flew out of Elsa's mouth towards the wall; some landed right in the middle of the floor just waiting for people to step on them. She found herself trying not to laugh at the older girl's reactions just as she did during class earlier. Subconsciously, she saw a pattern taking shape.

When the senior got herself under control, she pushed her hair back even further and whispered sternly, "How the hell can you just ask things like that so fucking casually?!"

She spent a lot of time online. It's not like Mom was any help.

"I just open my mouth and say it." People do that on Tumblr Anonymous all the time.

Elsa scoffed and played with one of Anna's braids. "You're a spunky little redhead, I'll give you that."

"Will you give me an answer too, please?"

Here, the blonde bit her lip. How could she truthfully say sex disgusted her to the nth degree and not come off as a total square? The way it was glamorized and worshipped this day and age was a complete turn-off if the constant rape and teen pregnancy stories were anything to go by. Since when did the gentle term of 'making love' dissolve into a degrading 'score'?

"Elsa?" Anna asked softly, gently prying Elsa's hand from her hair to simply holding it in her lap, "Please?"

She didn't try to shove in an early apology or change subjects. There was no 'We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to' guilt sling. Elsa could give her a completely vague answer and she'd be satisfied. Vague or not, an answer was what it was.

The seconds ticked by. A dull roar was heard coming from the end of the hall closest to where they were sitting but Elsa didn't even look like she was going to talk over it. It died quickly and the murmur of several conversations flowing all at once began again.

When it looked like the senior was going to leave her hanging indefinitely, Anna began gently, letting her thumb glide over Elsa's knuckles, "Well, if you're not comfortable, we don't have to go ther–"

"Honestly, it's kind of disgusting nowadays." Elsa cut off, her voice coated with a sudden boldness Anna had yet to hear, "Just about every single teen is so concerned with losing their v-card in the heat of a lust-filled escapade it's kind of pointless, don't you think? It's more about the fact that you've done it rather than for love and I think that's just fucking stupid."

"But some people do it because they're _in_ love, don't they?"

"Yeah, _some_. Others think of it as a game and all that matters is what the other person can do for them. Of all those who do have sex for love, how many of them will still be together by the end of high school? Not even a third. In fact, I bet it's even less than ten percent."

Anna thought about this for a little while. Ten percent wasn't very much, and how many out of that ten percent was a good relationship? Things weren't always what they seemed.

Finally, she exhaled a deep sigh and dropped Elsa's hand, mumbling, "You're right..."

Elsa ran her fingers over the knee of her jeans absently; then, feeling like she had slighted the other girl in some way, curled her lip into a gentle smile. She rubbed Anna's shoulder to snap her out of her mood. "You know, Anna, I could be wrong. I'm a senior; we have four years of high school under our belt. It makes me sort of jaded in my opinions. If you want to have your fun, do it. Just don't regret it."

The redhead only nodded.

_Okay_,_ now it_'_s my turn for a question_..._ but what should I ask her_? _C_'_mon_, _think of something quickly_!

"Relating to sex... how do you feel about LGBT?"

_Fuck_. _I just_ had _to say it like that_, _didn_'_t I_?

She was surprised when Anna only gave her a shy smile in response. The question seemed to bring her to a slightly chipper mood so Elsa decided not to ruin it. Anna began to toy with one of her braids coyly.

"Why do you ask, Elsa?" she asked.

Again, Elsa checked the time. 12:12. Lunch was over in thirteen minutes. She downed the rest of her chocolate milk and tossed the empty bottle to a nearby trashcan. To her annoyance, it bounced off the edge and onto the floor. She could feel Anna's eyes watching her go over and properly discard her litter, as well as anything they had finished within the time since lunch began. When she got back to her spot, the freshman scooted over some and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder again.

"Senpai, notice me!" she whined in a quiet but high-pitched voice, pawing at the blonde's shoulder blade, "Why do you wanna know?"

_You wanted to know about my thoughts on sex so why can I not_ _ask a question like that too_?

Elsa smirked, ignoring the first thing Anna said. "The anti-gay laws in Russia are shit right now, that's why. And besides, you asked me about sex and I didn't dodge your question, so there!" she stuck her tongue out at Anna teasingly and rolled her shoulder to tell her to get off.

"Well _pppbbbft_ to you too!" Anna retorted, blowing a raspberry and moving away with an annoyed 'hmph'. The length of their discussion ended with her sitting in the fetal position, her back to her, seemingly offended. Elsa stared at her from the corner of her eye, guessing Anna would be the kind of girl who would playfully pout.

She waited for Anna to break the silence with a giggle or a 'Heh, just kidding!' and answer her question. When nothing was immediate, the blonde realized the hard way that the younger girl might have a bit more of a stubborn streak than most other people she befriended.

Minutes passed. A mixed group of students walked past the duo, paying them no mind. One of the boys commented that they just walked by two cute, random chicks, leading to one of the other guys to tease him. She didn't know what the redhead's reaction to that was, or even if she heard him, but Elsa herself felt flushed at the word cute.

_Anna_'_s cute_, _but I_'_m not_... _You see blondes everywhere but redheads are rare_... _Anna_'_s certainly special_,_ that_'_s for sure_.

She broke out of her thoughts when Anna made a noise. It was either a cough, or a grunt, or a sigh, or even all three at once. Whatever it was, she wanted Elsa's attention again, but didn't want to outright ask for it like she's been doing. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and quietly crawled her way over.

"Oh, don't pout, little firecracker," she purred in Anna's ear, releasing a little giggle when Anna jumped, before adding, "You're fourteen."

"I'm fifteen as of September 6th last year!" Anna countered, her pout quickly dissolving into a smile, and then a laugh. She faced the elder girl once more, saying, "Damn, Elsa, you take too long!"

Elsa shrugged. She tried not to make assumptions about anyone, especially those she wasn't too familiar with, but Anna was too comfortable, too fast and that was the trigger. She assumed Anna was likely the kind of girl who was touchy-feely, if all the times she initiated the touching between them wasn't anything to go off of.

The senior tested her hypothesis by starting off small. She touched the end of Anna's left braid.

"So, don't I get an answer to my initial question?" she asked, watching her subject closely, "How do you feel about... you know?"

Anna's eyes lowered. She touched her other braid and gave it a little tug before meeting Elsa's eyes again.

She smiled slightly. "To be completely honest, Elsa, I think I'm bi-curious... I mean, I know I'm not... you know, straight as a board, but I'm not gay either, you know?"

Elsa nodded taking her hand back. "Well, you're young. Fuck, _I_'_m_ young. Be glad sexuality isn't the same as college or you're dead."

"Heh, right?" Anna asked as she rubbed the back of her neck, her voice rising to a higher tone, "I mean, honestly! I would flunk! So, wait..." she trailed off, and asked in her normal tone, "What about you?"

The bell rang before Elsa could respond quickly enough. With no rush, the duo cleaned up their area, stuffing empty lunch boxes into backpacks in exchange for cell phones and numbers. As the students came out one by one, the hallway began to get crowded and any coherent conversation they brought with them melted into a low buzz. In silence, the pair walked to the stairs together where Elsa was to be going before Anna remembered what they were just talking about and demanded an answer.

"You wanna know a secret?" Elsa asked, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face.

Anna gasped and nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, bouncing in place. "Lay it on me, bro!"

_Bro_? _Did she just call me_ '_bro_'?

"C'mere."

Anna leaned her ear in close, eagerly anticipating whatever it was Elsa was going to tell her. She held her breath as the blonde's lips neared, part of her too scared to move, and another part wanting to just turn her head and kiss a girl for the first time. A cold index finger tilted the redhead's head back slightly, followed by Elsa's hand moving a red braid out of the way.

"They won't tell you this, but there are actually four floors in this building. It's haunted as fuck though, so it's completely locked up. It's a conspiracy..."

Anna scoffed, looking at the senior in disbelief. _That_ was what Elsa had to say?! That didn't answer her question!

"Hey–!" she protested as the blonde descended down the stairs amidst the sea of other students also heading the same way. She had a good mind to just screw gym and follow the senior but a wave of Elsa's hand dismissed that.

"I'll tell you later!" she heard Elsa shout. Even with so many students around, she knew it was her. Begrudgingly, Anna started off in her journey to the gym across the street.

When she first got outside the main building of their school, her phone vibrated from inside her jeans pocket.

_Some things are private, Anna. ;] It matters not what I am. I believe love is love no matter what gender. That's your answer. Happy now? Don't be pouting, I see you =P Txt you later, there's no signal in the class._

Anna smiled, exhaling a breath she didn't realize was being held, and ran across the street to the locker room.

She still had a chance after all!


	3. We're Gonna Run, Nothing Can Stop Us

I'm sorry about messing with the ages. Just had to get that out of the way... ya know, cuz people notice these things. Also, Oscars, anyone?

This chapter is especially long to make up for the last one but don't expect every one to be like this... I just have another character I've loved since I was little on here... so yeah. Just wanted to plop her in there and give her something to do... ya know. Her and her girlfriend, nothing special...

Also, if someone could draw me a picture of a certain scene in this chapter I will love you 5ever and yes, I realize I just lost a lot of respect because I just said/typed '5ever'.

Anyway, have at it. And thank you, **MiyuRisa** for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the cuteness =D

* * *

Indiscreet.

_Just fucking indiscreet_...

That was the only way Elsa could think to describe the relationship she was currently witnessing. The couple paused briefly when the teacher took attendance but after his back was turned and his class left to their own devices, the lovebirds she sat with on a daily basis started all over again.

_Why do I sit with these two_?

For all her complaints, Elsa would never admit she loved watching them. What her two friends had was something indescribable, a sort of euphoria one could only hope they would get to glimpse for themselves.

_Hate to admit it_..._ they make me jealous_. _These two are so enamored with one another you_'_d think they were auditioning for the star couple of some sappy romance flick_. _Fucking hell_!

She groaned. It was promptly ignored.

They weren't one of those sickeningly sweet pairs who couldn't stay away from each other's lips for more than a millisecond – on the contrary, one of them wasn't a huge fan of PDA – but the little kisses they _would_ manage to sneak in at times, audience or none, always generated one of those moments where you just want to _squeeze_ your stuffed animals with crushing affection. No, all they did was talk, and talk. And talk. And maybe giggle, but talking was all Elsa saw.

And they were always in sync! The way one of them would just start laughing seemed to send a signal for the other to locate the source of their mirth and prolong its effect. Or, if one was upset – which happened quite often – the other would always find a way to let people know to back off before shit hit the fan.

"You know," Elsa said dryly as the couple failed to clue her in once again, "I think the two of you can do the thing where you tell a joke without laughing before it's done."

The girl sitting directly across from her was also a long-haired blonde, but unlike Elsa, whose hair was almost always pushed back into a French braid, she left hers flowing naturally down her back decorated with only a black headband. It stopped just a bit above her waist and for the most part was straight, curling in on itself at the ends. Her slender figure was usually hidden under simple but pretty dresses and the refined features of her face, mainly her chin, made her look even older than Elsa sometimes.

She had the most unique set of eyes anyone had ever seen, a striking violet color, which, when in a joking mood, she would claim was a result of a magic spell gone wrong in her youth. It was a story Elsa thought cute in a quirky way and never tired of hearing because the circumstances surrounding the event were constantly changing.

Blondie's partner, sitting next to her and by extension diagonal from Elsa, made the duo as different as night and day. To contrast the long blonde hair, hers was short and cropped to just about shoulder-length; she claimed to be growing it out for the third time in her life. She wore the minimum of jeans and a white tee and had the features of the Chinese – deep brown eyes, straight black hair, pale skin. Fa Mulan, as she was called, was an old friend of Elsa's dating back to the early days of elementary when the Asian girl – then in kindergarten – was regularly dropped into Elsa's classroom to learn with the big kids before the first recess. They lost touch for a while when the blonde left the playground but when the annual batch of freshmen came her junior year, Elsa was shocked to recognize the small girl next to her in Police Science was none other than her old playmate in the courtyard.

The years were kind to them both, and with their friendship rekindled, Mulan introduced Elsa to her first and current girlfriend of a year and a half, Aurora, or, as she was sometimes called by others in any and every tone under the sun, (Little) Briar Rose. The blondes' friendship started off slow, hindering mostly due to Aurora's slight xenophobia. Even now, Elsa was hesitant to refer to her as a friend, as the younger girl did not make her thoughts clear. Thus, Elsa had to constantly remind herself about eggshells. How the hell did Mulan deal with this girl's emotions day after day, intact?

The Chinese girl suddenly cleared her throat, effectively ending her laughter. Trying to stop her own continuous giggling, Aurora pulled her hands away from Mulan's and clasped Elsa's instead, much to the latter's surprise. Aurora _never_ touched her willingly. Her fingers were warm though, and offered much more than the coldness of the table, so this out-of-character moment was easily overlooked.

"Oh, Elsa!" Aurora said in a faintly pleading tone, "Please, don't be annoyed! We're not trying to leave you out, I promise," she batted her eyes at her, clearly hoping of winning her favor, "I'm sure Mulan would be able to tell you about what happened when I'm not around," she turned her attention to her girlfriend, "Won't you, dear?"

Mulan eyed the hand-holding with a smirk before exaggerating a shrug and answered semi-seriously, "I don't know, Rose, it looks like _you_ can very well handle telling Elsa yourself."

She chuckled when Aurora whined and immediately came back to her, clinging onto her arm, lower lip protruded in a sulky pout. Her efforts only earned her a gentle tap at the tip of her nose, which caused her to pout even more. Mulan shook her head and tilted the girl's head upwards with a finger under her chin. She brushed her thumb against Aurora's lips, staring into loving eyes.

"_God_," she heard Elsa mutter, and, after a loud face-palm, followed up with, "Could you two be any gayer?" Her commentary was never malicious, even if Aurora attested otherwise, but to Elsa and Mulan's relief, the violet-eyed blonde completely ignored it. Mulan was pushing out of her comfort zone for this moment; she didn't need her Rose upset.

Aurora's eyes fluttered before closing as the two inched nearer, her head automatically tilting left, lips parting slightly. She nestled into the hand pressed against her cheek, letting it soften the sudden heat from the blood rushing to her face. Their kiss was soft, nervous, and it was in this instant she felt a bout of self-confidence rising within her.

For once, she was in control.

Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan tenderly, hand reaching up to stroke the nape of her neck, a move she knew the girl adored. Mulan began to mimic her, but with more uncertainty, and ran both hands down Aurora's back, one then the other, slowly. Aurora shivered. She found herself fighting every fiber in her being not to grab a fistful of black hair, break the kiss and begin a trail of many more little kisses leading downward.

Underneath the table, she slipped off her shoes.

Elsa was staring, annoyed as usual, but let her stare. Let anyone who wanted a look stare. All they would see is love. Take _that_, Elsa Aren.

Her ears tuned everyone else out, for they were not important at the moment. Aurora opened her eyes cautiously, choosing Mulan's chin as a focal point to distract herself from... certain unladylike thoughts. Mulan, knowing what she was up to, lowered herself to lock eyes. They shared a little laugh.

Someone cleared their throat, loudly. It certainly wasn't Elsa.

Abruptly and aggressively, Mulan pulled away from her, hands folding in her lap and eyes fixed on the table. Aurora's smile faded. Timidly, she peered over to the teacher, Mr. Oleg, who was sitting in the middle of the room, an eyebrow raised in inquiry. When she could not bear to look at him anymore, the blonde panned her eyes to the rest of her classmates.

Well, everyone except for Elsa. Oh goodness, not her. Rose certainly didn't want to see the look on _her_ face.

Even her own ears betrayed her; she didn't tune anyone out – everyone else simply stopped talking.

How humiliating! Such shameful behavior...

What would her aunts say? Her mother and father?

Oh no... What if Mother and Father found out?!

She wanted to sink in her seat and fall through the cracks of the filthy classroom floor. Mulan offered no comfort, probably just as upset and embarrassed as she.

Elsa watched in awe as the graceful Aurora actually slouched in her seat and lowered her head, letting her long hair act as a curtain to hide from the world she had forgotten she was part of. Mulan fared no better, but she was toughing it out as always, even if her face told other stories.

"S-sorry..." The apology was terse, and so inaudible Elsa was almost inclined to believe she only imagined it had Aurora not shift in her seat, eyes fixated to the floor or her lap, when she said it.

"Well," said Mr. Oleg uncomfortably, "Uh... Hm..."

_Oh_, _for fuck_'_s sake_...

Elsa moved to sit on other side of Aurora, letting the grating sound of her chair being dragged fill in the moment of silence the drama room almost never saw. Someone's phone beeped. The other kids began whispering amongst themselves until one of the more – in Elsa's humble opinion – ghetto girls let out a shriek. It was the kind she thought should have been born to car sirens than on the human.

_After all_,_ a girl_'_s scream misleads... fool you into thinking it was just some loudass bitch getting nine inches and you're dead_.

"OMIGAWD!" the girl shouted, "THERE'S A FIGHT RIGHT OUTSIDE THIS FLOOR! WE'RE ON THE GROUND FLOOR, BITCHES!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, absolutely everyone ran for the doors, some grabbing their backpacks before bolting. The lesbian make-out scene was forgotten, on to the next best piece of entertainment... or, a more appropriate term, blood sport! Mr. Oleg stood up from his chair. "No!" he shouted after them, "No one is getting involved!"

The doors closed, leaving an empty classroom in their wake.

"Goddamn..." he muttered, picking up his cane and limping after his runaway class. Oleg was only a young man in his early forties but the aftermath of a breaking up a gang fight almost undid him; he was lucky the only last effect was a bad leg. As he hobbled past Elsa's table, he added gruffly, "Stay here, you three. You're the good kids; you got an automatic A for the next test whenever that is..." and left.

Time check – 12:58pm; they had half an hour and seven minutes. Not bad.

Elsa carefully placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder just as Mulan rose from her seat and unceremoniously announced she needed to use the restroom. She gave Rose a kiss on the top of her head before leaving, going out the one-way door at the other end of the room that was closer to the lavatory.

Running her hand down Rose's arm, Elsa decided against drawing back the other girl's hair lest she pull away and her mood worsened. She moved a little closer and said softly, "I know you're upset so if you want to cry it out, it's understandable. Also, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but I'm not leaving you alone, okay?"

No reaction.

_Put a little effort_, _Rosie_... _This is cringe_-_worthy awkward territory you_'_re driving me into_!

She tried again. "I'm going to hug you now... okay? Mulan said you're a hugger, so..." she shrugged, trailing off. Still nothing.

_Fuck_,_ I_'_m talking to an Aurora-shaped wall_. _Unless Oleg is lecturing them, the class might come back soon, but_... _Oh what the hell_.

She hugged her.

It was as if the younger girl was waiting for this moment. She immediately hugged back, clinging to the fabric of Elsa's shirt feebly as she wept on her shoulder. When she could no longer keep it in her grasp, Rose slipped out of Elsa's arms onto the dirty floor, the side of her face pressed against the senior's leg, hair still covering her eyes. Her cries softened to whimpers but did not go away completely, no matter how many times she tried to force herself to stop.

1:10pm.

Elsa held back a sigh watching the breakdown going on before her, opting to awkwardly pet the other girl's hair instead. Should it be any other underclasswoman, they would be on her lap right now while she whispered sweet nothings in their ear to soothe them. But she certainly couldn't do that now. It wasn't even a matter of touch, Rose was simply too big for that sort of treatment. However, the thought of the beautiful, tall and fair Briar Rose sitting on her lap and being coddled like a child made Elsa silently chuckle.

Even though she vowed never to go any closer to the ground past properly sitting her butt in a chair, Elsa pried her leg away and sat down beside the sophomore anyway, making sure all the while there was no skin-on-floor contact.

Aurora sniffled as Elsa pulled her hair back behind her shoulder and pushed it away so she couldn't conceal her face anymore. She was made to look at her – the last thing she wanted – and was surprised to be given a peck on the cheek for doing so.

"You sensitive little thing," Elsa cooed, "If anyone makes my best friend's widdle Wosie-poo cry again I'll beat them up for you, how's that? You like that? Yes, you do, admit it! Ha!" she declared when the other girl gave her a watery smile, "I knew it! You like that!"

Rose wiped at her eyes a final time and exhaled a deep sigh. "Please don't," she said quietly, hugging her knees close to her chest, "I don't like being treated like a child, thank you, Elsa."

"You can't blame me, _Briar Rose_." Elsa rolled her eyes, "If you look that cute being that vulnerable, you're begging me to mother you. Listen, if you were my lover, we would cuddle until you fell asleep, and when you woke up, we'd talk about what upset you over a movie or a walk. Whatever you want – except for sex because I don't do that shit – I'd try to get for you. All the while I would remind you that you are a charming, smart, wonderful little lady who doesn't need whatever the hell made you cry in the first place. Unless it was a sad movie! Then you might've needed that."

That earned her another, more positive smile, along with Aurora turning her body to her and playfully nudging her with a foot. Elsa smiled back, glad treading the waters was, for once, safe.

_Shit_, _stroking her ego_'_s easy_._ If I could only tease her without making her cry I_ _would _definitely_ like her more_.

"Thank you for your concern, dear, and your... your purple prose. It's strange, what you and I have together, isn't it?" the younger girl asked, frowning slightly, "We're not exactly friends, are we?"

Elsa shook her head, but quickly followed it up with a shrug to soften her answer, randomly taking note of the shoes Aurora abandoned under the table. "It's mostly for Mulan. I'm usually a bitch to be around but I can't be mean to her lady because they will cry and she will kick my ass."

Aurora scoffed, something Elsa didn't think elegant Aurora knew how to do, or was even allowed to do. It looked so odd. "You're not _that_ mean..."

_Implying you_'_re not that delicate_, dear.

"You thought I was when we first met, though, didn'tcha?"

"Actually, I..."

"Be honest with me, Rosie," Elsa insisted, resting her hand atop Rose's right knee, "Please?"

Rose visibly gulped and turned her head away. "I did," she whispered.

_Thought so_, Elsa smirked, removing her hand.

1:15pm.

"But I'm glad you aren't, Elsa! I really am..."

_Oh shit Rosie what the hell are you doing_?!

Aurora, Mulan clearly understated, was all for physicality, demonstrated by the blonde moving to sit so close to Elsa she could easily rest her head on her shoulder, which she did. Aurora failed to recognize the senior tensing at the contact, but if it in fact did not go unnoticed, she showed no signs of caring. "Mulan says wonderful things about you all the time, but when you and I first met, I was frightened."

She giggled to herself like she was reliving some fond memory and walked her fingers down her leg. "I had heard so much I was afraid I was too uncouth to befriend such an amazing girl. Silly, right?"

_Mulan_, _get your Chinese ass back in here before your femme fatale girlbabe outflirts herself_!

"Uncouth?" Elsa asked, feigning cluelessness, "Is that French for 'shy and sensitive'? Or perhaps, it's Old English?"

"Oh, no!" Aurora laughed, "I-I'm not sure... I thought I was too vulgar for you. I wasn't... um, t-there was no way I thought you could ever like m–"

Elsa chuckled. "Relax, Rosie. I know what uncouth means, I was teasing you." Unlike Anna, who got the hint right away to get off when she rolled her shoulder, Aurora didn't budge. "My shoulder kind of hurts, Rosie, do you think maybe you could...?"

"Oh!" Aurora gasped, jumping nearly five feet away in response. She got up and dusted the skirt of her dress. "Of course! Pardon m– f-forgive me, darling, I didn't know."

The door closest to them suddenly opened, carrying the faint voices of their 5th period class before shutting. Elsa quickly stood up and dusted herself in case anything decided to dirty her jeans while Aurora scurried behind her and peeked cautiously towards the door. Whoever it was that had entered took advantage of the fact that there was a miniature wall of bleachers to hide themselves behind.

"_Ei,"_ said the person sharply, _"Neih dei lerg goh joh mut yeh ah_?"

"What." Elsa placed a hand on her hip as Mulan came into view with a smirk on her face. "You know no one else in here speaks Cantonese."

"That's the point!" Mulan laughed, "But I know one of you understood."

Now that she was free to finally roll her eyes without fear of offense, Elsa took the opportunity to do so before crossing her arms and shooting Aurora an expectant look, jutting her thumb towards Mulan in accusation. "_Obviously_ she's not talking about me. Rosie, what did she say?"

Aurora smiled shyly at both women. "She asked what the two of us were doing together."

Elsa watched amusedly as Aurora practically danced to her lover and linked their arms together once she drew near. "Elsa and I were just talking about nothing," she said to her; then, shooting Elsa a coy smile, added boldly, "We've become better friends, haven't we, dear?"

Again the senior rolled her eyes. "What_ever_ you say, milady Rose," she replied, trying to imitate Aurora's voice. When Mulan snorted at her answer, she sneered at her. "And you, Chinese Princess Charming, how long did it take you to pee the Niagara?"

Mulan scoffed, a reaction Elsa was glad she was used to seeing on her. "We're all girls here, and I'll leave it at that. If you _must_ know, Oleg is lecturing the hell out of everyone in the hall so I stopped to listen."

1:20pm. Fifteen more minutes until class let out. After a small pause, Elsa asked, "Are they coming back?"

"Truthfully, I think not." Mulan shrugged. Aurora sighed, relieved.

The trio grabbed the chairs they previously taken and moved the table back to its original position. Aurora reluctantly put her shoes back on after a light scolding by Mulan on the importance of keeping her 'dainty feet' clean. Elsa reached into her backpack she had placed in the seat next to her and took out her pencil and the new sketchbook Kampar gave her, intent on finishing either her letter A homework or her self-portrait. Mulan put her feet up on the table and switched between watching her girlfriend fluff her hair and her bestie tap the table with her pencil in annoyance.

"What are you drawing, Elsa?" she asked wearily when she could no longer stand the incessant tapping, "Or, what are you trying to draw?"

Elsa explained her predicament: she had two art assignments she could do – one due the next day she didn't start yet, or one she was already working on but due next week. Ultimately, she left out the parts with Anna, deciding Mulan didn't need to know yet, and Rose certainly didn't need to know ever if she could help it. Midway through going into detail about her nightly drawing, Mulan's face lit up and she snatched Elsa's pencil away.

"You can draw Aurora!" she exclaimed, pointing at her girlfriend with the stolen pencil, causing the blonde to flinch before seizing the pencil herself in a silent retaliation. "Mr. Kampar said realistic, right?"

Elsa's lips curled into a smile. "He _did_."

Both turned their attention to Aurora, who was trying to balance Elsa's pencil on her finger to entertain herself. Mulan struggled to contain her laughter watching the blonde poke her tongue out in concentration only to lightly stomp her foot in frustration when the writing utensil dropped to the floor.

"Yes?" she asked the duo after the third time she failed, resolving to simply holding the tool in her hand.

"Rosie..." Elsa began, batting her eyes the same way Rose did earlier, "Be a dear and model for me, will you? I need to draw something real that starts with 'A' and Mulan agrees with me that my first should be you."

Aurora's violet eyes widened and she dropped the pencil once more. "_Me_?" Eager nodding from everyone present was the response. "Oh, I'm honored, really, but–"

"At least do it for _me_," Mulan pled, running a gentle hand through Aurora's silky hair, "Please, Rose?"

"Yeah, do it for Mulan!" Elsa repeated, picking up her pencil and jotting down Aurora's name on a blank page in her sketchbook. "All you have to do is hold still. I'll draw up a quick sketch of you and fill in the details when I get home. It'll take less than a minute, I promise."

"Do it, go on," Elsa heard Mulan urge under her breath.

After sitting on it for just a little bit longer, Aurora finally stood and spoke in her soft voice, "Very well, I shall." Passing by Elsa on her way to the front of the room where the piano was, the blonde leaned over and whispered a few quick words into Elsa's ear. Elsa's eyes widened; she slowly turned her head to look at Aurora like she was insane.

Mulan watched the exchange carefully as Elsa grabbed her girlfriend's wrist before she could go any further and pointed in the opposite direction to the area across the bleachers with a foot.

"There is a sofa right over there," Elsa said, wisely putting her back to Mulan to prevent her from seeing her laughing expression, "If you really want that, you march your non-existing ass over there and pose!"

"Hey!" Mulan injected, clenching her fists, "Don't talk to her in that tone, Elsa, I'm warning you right now."

"You didn't hear what she said to me!" the blonde fired back, making sure she could look serious before turning around. "Your little Rose isn't as innocent as you think, Fa Mulan!"

Aurora stood mutely, not giving any hints to what was going on in her mind. She stole a glance at her lover before walking where Elsa wanted her.

"Rose," Mulan called gently, "What did you say to Elsa?"

Aurora ignored her and kept walking.

In a more firm tone, she tried again. "Aurora, please."

Hearing her name, Aurora paused for a moment... then hurried to the couch. Elsa clapped her hands gaily when the blonde sat down on one end of the couch and put her feet up.

"Atta girl, Rosie!" Elsa cheered, "Now pick a position and stay there!" Turning to Mulan, she leaned her face close and asked, "Still wanna know?"

Heaving a sigh, Mulan waved her away. "Let me guess... she said for you to draw her like one of your French girls." When Elsa nodded, Mulan groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Oh my God..."

Elsa worked on her picture of Aurora for the remainder of the period, thankful Oleg and the rest of the class didn't come back. The absence of everyone else was a nice break from the daily chaos 5th period brought to the table, and judging by the intense makeout session she tried desperately to ignore when Rose could move again, it was clear the sophomores enjoyed the privacy just as much as she.

When the bell rang to announce fifth period was officially over, the trio left together, passing by classmates who only came back to get their things. The couple walked with Elsa to the stairs like Anna had done an hour ago, but mostly because it was Aurora's turn to walk Mulan to class. She had Ms. Judith for Geometry on the second floor and Aurora had Biology with Mr. Kev on the third. Elsa's class was also on the second floor but most of the time, she took a different set of stairs.

She lagged behind the duo absently anyway, watching as Aurora ran her hand down the back of the Chinese girl's arm and laced their fingers together when their hands met. After all that happened today all within the span of just under an hour, Aurora, to Elsa, seemed too sure of herself, and Mulan – _fucking Mulan_ – did absolutely _nothing_ to quell her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

Maybe it was because their relationship – Aurora and Elsa's – finally solidified into something both were somewhat satisfied with after about a year and a half of going nowhere.

It could be due to the fact that the two of them had never really spent time alone together without Mulan making sure Elsa didn't accidentally kill Aurora with her mouthy attitude.

Or perhaps Rosie was just horny.

Elsa couldn't tell, but any reason worked.

As if on cue, her phone vibrated to snap the blonde out of her thoughts – a text from Anna sent shortly after they parted ways. Something about a love at first sight scene with some girl she just met, but Elsa ignored it.

When it finally dawned on her she was stalking the two sophomores, Elsa headed for the nearest flight of stairs and gave the pair one final glance. Aurora looked back and winked, smiling her signature coquettish smile – the one she surely used to ensnare Mulan – to wish Elsa luck. Mulan also turned her head and gave the senior a thumbs up as a farewell of her own. The twosome finished their little sendoff by rounding the corner and disappearing, leaving the platinum blonde amid the sea of students rushing to their last class of the day.

She had to get a move on. Time was ticking.

Stupid Chinese class.


End file.
